A Thief's Life
by ShadowSong StarGlaive The Wolf
Summary: [Circle of Magic][Complete] Briar used to be a thief- Roach. What was his past like anyway before Niko?
1. Roach

A/N Oi! Welcome to my fic! (Okay, that was weird.) Obviously you read the summary, or just clicked on this fanfiction. There are no pairings here- just pure Briar. I decided to write about his thieving life because it had always interested me. By the way, I call him 'Roach' because that was his thief name. I have some of the real names, like Dancer and Alleycat, but most them are made up. I rated it PG for basic thief violence. Please review! (Should I make this a chapter fic, or a one-shot?). -Shadowsong CometShard StarGlaive  
  
Roach was squatting down in his den, smoothing some moss down with his dirty hand. He lifted his hand slowly, letting the sunlight filter down onto the fuzzy fungus. He was about to stroke it again when a uneducated voice rang out from the den entrance.  
  
"'Ey, Roach! Thief Lord wants ya!" His friend, Dancer, peered down into the musty den. His sharp eyes didn't miss a thing, like his nimble feet. Dancer noticed Roach hastily moving a hand over the patch of moss.  
  
"What's that, Roach?" he asked. Roach jerked up, almost hitting his head on the low dirt ceiling.  
  
"Nothing. What's the Thief Lord yammering on about, Dancer?"  
  
The bandit shrugged, his clothes rippling. "Som'tin bout a statue 'e wants offa a building. I'd hurry, mate, this ain't gonna be easy to explain if you're late for him."  
  
Roach stood up, checking his wrist knives. The Thief Lord was not to be trifled with, nor ignored. Stepping out of the den, he nodded at Dancer. "Where's the rest of the Lightnings?"  
  
Dancer gesticulated towards the market area, about a good stone-throw away. "Nicking a few goods. Alleycat and Slug were pickpocketing, then moved over to the market. I wuz gonna join them, but the Lord wanted you first."  
  
Roach nodded, rechecking his blades. "Good." He turned, then darted up a cloth souk shop which was empty and onto the roof of the building his den was under. Stealthily, he slipped behind the jutting wall and dropped. Cautiously, he repeated this with other buildings, until he reached the designated structure. Flitting through the broken door, he straightened and opened the door to his left.  
  
It creaked open, and a commanding voice sounded. "Come in."  
  
A few chairs, and an old easy chair was being occupied. Roach bowed, his head nearly touching his knees. "Yes, Lord?"  
  
The chair swerved around, and a figure clad in a dark cloak and hood stared back at the bowing youth. "Roach, is it?"  
  
"Yes, milord," the thief murmured.  
  
The head nodded. "Yes, it is. Roach, I have a job for you. The mayor from Summersea is coming in soon, a day or so, and bringing much wealth too, I imagine. I am assuming that his stay will be long enough for my best pickpocket to well... pickpocket?"  
  
Roach was almost shaking with ecstasy. "When do I begin, Lord?"  
  
The hooded leader nodded out the window. "In two days time, my thief. He will have settled in by then." The figure stood up, his cloak rustling softly. "Do not fail me."  
  
Roach bowed, backing out of the room. "Yes sir." He kept bowing until he was out of the Thief Lord's sight, then ran back to his gang.  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Roach met his gang back at the den. Sliding down the hole, he saw the rest of his gang, numbering about a score, eating some obviously stolen food. Viper, one of his gang mates, stood up and handed a chunk of meat- Roach couldn't tell what- and said, "So? The Lord didn't bite off your head?"  
  
Roach shook his head, his cropped hair shifting. "Nope. Offered me a job nicking the Money-bag that's coming in Sotat."  
  
Viper sat down again, the blue cloth wrapped around his right arm straining from the movement. "Hmph, more Bags coming in. More pickings for us, I suppose."  
  
Roach took a huge bite of the meat- most likely lamb or mutton. Chewing with satisfaction, he asked, "So, how go the market nickings?"  
  
Slug, another member of the Lightnings, held up a woven bandanna, blue and red, grinning. "Nicked off a weaving stall. Bag was looking the other way. Chufflebrain." He tied it around his head, but the leader of the gang, Swift, shoved it back in Slug's hands again.  
  
"Did you have your eyes shut while around the market today, Slug? The Scars have the same rag, it's their gang symbol!" he hissed. Sitting down again, he looked up again. "What's that, mates?"  
  
Roach had finished his meat, and was inspecting his blades when he looked around for the cause of the question.  
  
A thundering noise, like footsteps, sounded from above the den. Roach jumped out of the den, followed by Viper, Dancer, Alleycat, and the rest of the gang.  
  
A gaggle of boys, about Roach's age, was laughing outside the hideout of the Lightnings. Roach distinctly heard one say, "our territory now." Roach hissed silently. They were on Lightnings territory!  
  
Swift came out, crouching, and muttered, "Charge 'em quick, mates, and be like lightning!" He hurtled himself at the throng of about fifteen boys, and stabbed a knife in the closest person. He slumped, and the rest of the gang looked around, and saw Swift.  
  
"Now!" yelled the gang leader. The rest of the Lightnings came out, thrusting knives, other blades and clubs made from gnarled tree limbs.  
  
Roach found himself facing a tough, tall, and lean thief, his dagger drawn. The taller of the two leapt at Roach, lunging forward. Roach wryly twisted his mouth, and neatly dodged, plunging his twin daggers into the attacker. The attacker collapsed. Roach stole the dead bandit's knife- it was a good one, especially since Roach's blood wasn't on it.  
  
Satisfied, he whirled around, to find the rest of the intruding gang except for a single member, who was being held by two rather large members of Roach's gang, dead. The Lightnings were stripping the dead of weapons and valuable items. Roach eyed his new dagger, then nodded towards the captive. "What was the name of your gang?"  
  
The thief spat on the ground. Swift came up to the prisoner, and asked menacingly, "What was your gang," Roach mentally winced at the words his gang leader used to address the hostage.  
  
The thief swallowed- Swift was tough and mean looking. "The Bonecutters."  
  
Swift nodded, then quickly slew the prisoner. "Last thing you ever said."  
  
A/N How was the first chappie? Nice? Should I continue? I mean, this could be a small, basic look into what Briar's life was like... Please review! -Shadowsong CometShard StarGlaive  
  
P.S By the way, I post and type on two different computers. I type on my laptop (well, my mom's but same difference, she never uses it) and the family computer. It takes a while to transfer the story on a disk, then transfer it onto my computer, then upload it on here. So please be patient! 


	2. A Thief's work

A/N Okay, here is another chappie, served on a most likely stolen silver platter. My first reviewer, miamouse, requested I mention Briar's double X tattoos- and I will! Here it is, the next chapter!-Shadowsong CometShard StarGlaive  
  
Roach and his gangmates shoved the dead bodies of the Bonecutters into an alley that housed trash bins and the backs of cheap garment stores. Roach kicked at the sinewy thief that had tried to attack him with distaste. 'Stupid gang,' he thought, 'Trying to take over territory of the Lightnings!'  
  
Swift stole some coins out of a carcass's pockets, then pushed it into the alley. Roach nodded, then heard a shriek. Swerving around, a young woman who had been dumping trash saw the corpses and screamed. Swift streaked over to her, swift as his namesake, and held up a crimson dagger to her throat. "Stay quiet, miss, and move!"  
  
The youth, who looked about twenty, nodded dumbly, and ran, leaving her trash behind. Swift looked as if to about to hurl his knives, when he decided not to and instead took count of the wounded.  
  
Only two gangsters were injured; Viper had a slashed hand, Score, a younger gangmate, with a slight stab in his finger. Both stripped the Bonecutters of ribbons of cloth to make makeshift bandages with. Score tied his around his finger, twirling it to give it a slightly dashing look. Viper merely wrapped it around his hand.  
  
Roach, seeing these injuries, looked at his own hands. They were both crossed by X's, signs that he had been in jail twice. One more time, and he went to the docks or quarry. No arguments.  
  
"Lightnings!" called Swift. He motioned for them to come. He was at the end of the area that the gang owned. "It's nearly dusk, and the shops are closing!"  
  
The gang rushed towards Swift; dusk was the best time to steal, because everybody was going home and making last-minute purchases. Swift motioned for Score and Slug to move in among the crowds, and for Roach and Viper to steal. The rest of the gang would maneuver themselves around the market, looking for a prime steal.  
  
Roach noticed a shop that sold delicate and exotic meats; he motioned for Viper to follow. Ducking behind the shelves and shops, they arrived. Swift spotted them, and gave the slightest nod.  
  
Briar ducked behind the stall, blending in. The sweet smell of lamb, pork and a scent that he could not tell what is was wafted towards him. Roach decided to take the pork. He poked Viper, then signaled for him to distract the shopkeeper.  
  
Viper nodded, and then slipped off. A moment later, Roach heard Viper talk to the merchant with gusto, careful to keep his tattooed hands behind his back.  
  
"Sir, how much is the pork? Lamb?"  
  
The seller stared at Viper. "You got the look of a thief about you. Go before I report you, kid!"  
  
Roach took his chance. He sneaked under the shelf, and swiped a cooling piece of pork- he could tell by the smell, for it was incredibly dark in there- and flitted back from behind the shop, the meat tucked neatly behind his clothing.  
  
Viper swiftly nodded, then smiled at the man, giving him a innocent look for a minute. "Yes, sir!"  
  
Roach grinned; Viper was as deadly as his namesake, but was as silver- tongued also. The thief could swipe a bottle of drink from your hand and they would not notice how it was gone because they were too busy soaking up compliments.  
  
Roach fleetly sped to the Lightnings den, depositing the meat in a corner, and came back up to join his gangmates.  
  
Half an hour later, the Lightnings had stolen a collection of glass beads, three more pieces of meat, one loaf of bread, and a pair of leather boots. Roach was the one that had stolen the bread and one portion of chicken, so he got to eat the bread and most of the meat. The gang was satisfied with their pickings, and had went back to the den to celebrate with a feast of their own.  
  
Slug was showing off the glass beads he had purloined when a sharp crack! had jerked the gangmembers back from their workings.  
  
Another snap sounded. Roach poked his head out of the den entrance, then quickly ducked back in. His voice was filled with glee.  
  
"It's a Bag, the one the Thief Lord told me about!"  
  
Swift grinned, showing yellowed teeth. "Well then. I suppose the 'Lord favors us then, to tell us of when a Bag's coming in." He stroked his knife blades with pleasure. "A Bag with lots of riches, I think. What do you say, Lightnings?"  
  
The gang lifted their right arms, flashed the blue band, and in unison- "Right!"  
  
Roach settled in his corner. "The noise was a Bag guard announcing he was here, I think," he said slowly. "The 'Lord told me to go in two days, to let the Bag 'settle' in."  
  
Swift scratched a bug in his hair. "Hmm... We'll deal with this tomorrow." He blew out the tallow candle, and settled in a corner to sleep, as did the other members. Briar peacefully stroked his moss before dozing off.  
  
A/N Well? How is it? Please review! I was wondering how long to make this, and decided to should be five chapters, maybe more, maybe less. Just keep reading! -Shadowsong CometShard StarGlaive  
  



	3. Statue Stealing

A/N Hiya! My third chappie in a five-chapter series! My goal is to have seven reviews for the whole thing, so I have been trying my hardest to update, though I might make it six chapters. Who knows, except for the little people in my brain who give me my ideas. -Shadowsong CometShard StarGlaive  
  
Disclaimer: I own Briar! Looks at bookshelf Well, his book anyway.  
  
Roach shook his head free of dirt crumbs and bits of gravel when he woke up. He was the third to wake; Viper and Score were awake, and feeding on last night's meat. Roach rose, kicking out the stiffness in his legs from sleeping curled up to avoid crushing his moss.  
  
"Leave some for me," whispered Roach. Viper tossed him a good-sized chunk of chicken to eat. Roach scoffed it in a mere minute.  
  
Score rubbed his bandaged hand. "Ugh, it hurts!"  
  
Viper glared at the younger boy. "At least there isn't a black tattoo across them. Cuts heal; tattoos don't. Be lucky that you don't have one, Score!"  
  
Score sniffed at the ceiling; which wasn't that hard to do, for if Roach stood up fully he would of smacked the ceiling before straightening his knees.  
  
Swift awoke, inhaled the scent of pork, and snapped, "Give some to me, Viper!"  
  
Viper lobbed the meat at the gang leader. Swift caught it, and munched it thoughtfully. "Well, then-" he swallowed his bite, then repeated, "Well, we nicked some good things yesterday, but I've had my eye on the marble statue on top of Daydreamer's Court for some time. Roach, Score, up for the job?"  
  
Roach quickly answered back. "We're ready!"  
  
Score had a confused look on his face. "Huh?"  
  
Roach elbowed him hard; it was then that Score got the idea. "Oh!"  
  
Swift rolled his eyes at Score, then looked at Roach. "Roach, get that for me and I will see that you are well rewarded."  
  
Roach stood outside Daydreamer's Court later that day, armed with only one knife and another dagger to pick locks with. A bag was tucked in his breeches, to stuff the statuette in. He saw the marble statue, and grimaced. It was at the very top of the buildings. Daydreamer's court was built for scrying mages, and thus the name. The statue depicted a griffin, and was red, brown, white and black. Roach estimated it to weigh as much as six bricks. No matter. He was to get it for Swift.  
  
Burying his knife in his cotton shirt, he gripped the dagger in his teeth and climbed up the side of the building. It was riddled with holes, apertures for scrying mages to look through. He found these particularly useful.  
  
After about two minutes of climbing, he reached the top. There was a wooden planking that probably lead to a The wind tousled his cropped black hair. Roach spotted the marble statue, and snatched it up. It weighed more then he had expected, but none the less, he dropped it in the bag. A faint clunk of the marble hitting the roof gave him away. He heard voices from below him, and a 'What's that?' and 'I'll go check, Mayor'.  
  
Roach leapt from his spot to behind a wooden block that probably served as a bench for scrying mages.  
  
A man creaked open the door, peered out, shrugged, and went back in. "It perhaps a bird, Mayor. Now, Weaver's Lane is down here, and it has wonderful clothes that truly demonstrates the sewing of Hajra-" and the man slammed the wooden plank/door shut.  
  
Roach breathed a sigh of relief. That was close. Climbing back down, he clasped the bag tightly in his hands.  
  
Unfortunately, at the moment that Roach was scrambling down the wall, a mage who was scrying looked into the hole that Roach had just passed- and caught a glimpse of three things: Roach's hair, the bag, and the dagger. The mage was no fool. He sensed a thief and shouted with his rather loud bass voice: "Thief! Get the thief! He's outside on the wall!"  
  
Roach knew what the mage had seen, and crawled down with all his speed. His hands were like spiders, skipping from one peephole from another. He had almost reached the bottom when the door to the building burst open, revealing a furious mage and two other people who Roach guessed to be the Mayor and his guide.  
  
"Thief!" snarled the man. He lunged for Roach, hands outstretched.  
  
Roach leapt aside, the man's grasping hands snaring his shirt. Roach kicked out and fled, the bag clasped in his hands.  
  
The mage roared in fury, and pulled a rock out of his pocket. Roach swerved around to look- then decided to make a sharp turn down the alley. He narrowly avoided a gust of magic, which swept around him, searching. Roach escaped by climbing up the wall of the scrying building.  
  
"Find him! He's just a boy!" Roach heard the mage yell. "Sorry, Mayor, sir- "  
  
"Rather, it is entertaining. It is prime amusement." Roach heard the cold, deep voice of the mayor. Roach scampered up the wall, bag clutched in his hand. Reaching the rooftop, he ran, and leapt to the next building, his bare feet slamming the ground with hard 'thunk'!.  
  
Roach, out of breath, jumped down from a structure, landed in a pile of laundry by merchant's house. The woman washing the clothes yelped in fright and struck out with the wet cotton shirt she was cleaning.  
  
It snapped against Roach's skin. Roach yelled out; it hurt worse than cutting yourself. He ignored the pain for a moment, and ran down the alley to his den.  
  
Roach arrived at the den sometime later, the bag about to slip from his aching hands. He walked over to Swift, dropping the bag in his hands. Swift opened the bag, extracted the statue, and said, "Good work, Roach! I imagine you could do something like this again?"  
  
Roach was about to protest when he thought. Maybe he would get a reward for this. "Yes, sir. I think I can."  
  
Swift looked up from the statue, his green eyes flashing. "You... think?" He said, his tone dangerous.  
  
Roach smiled and bowed quickly. "I know I can."  
  
Swift smiled back, showing yellow and brown teeth. "Better. The Thief Lord must like you; he asked me to tell you that there is another statue on top of a noble's house. He wants you to get it."  
  
A/N You likey? Please review! I am adding the whole Briar thing in, cause my readers asked. Hands ramen to readers You guys are the best.  
  
I had to add this in because my sister does this with a wet towel. It hurts immensely, and if any of you have felt this, you know how it feels! 


	4. Roses and Briars

A/N Okay, the weirdest thing happened. One day, I am an unknown author to but a few people. The next, I have SEVEN reviews on a NEW story. I freaked out. But am glad to write for people   
  
I have a new schedule, and this is how it goes:  
  
A Thief's Life updated first.  
  
Then Seven Axes.  
  
Then Get to know each other.  
  
Then... whatever I feel like updating! Hope that goes well.  
  
Roach grumbled as he scaled another wall later that afternoon. What was he, a street rat and pickpocket, doing stealing statues off of Bag's walls? The first time he had expected a mere theft, but this building was guarded heavily by thorn bushes all around the wall. He climbed higher, wishing to be back at his den.  
  
Roach was halfway up the building when he thought he saw a rose bush snake towards him, then stop abruptly. He shook his head. What chuffle, he thought with disgust. I'm going crazy like them mages who try to see the future. Roach looked up beyond the brick wall and saw a granite statue, shaped like a rose bush, nestled in between a couple of real briars.  
  
Roach reached the top of the building and was about to snatch the statue when a rose shot out snared his hand, digging deep. He tugged, but the rose stayed firm, clasping on like a child to her toy.  
  
The young thief groaned. Not now! He really was going mental. Whispering to it, he said lowly, "What are you? Some kind of... of mage tool?" A dull clunk of wood on brick sounded, like a person hitting a cane on a piece of stone.  
  
The rose dug deeper, scarring the boy's hand. He yelped, and a door on the roof creaked open. "Who's there? It better ain't be some thief, trying to steal my roses!"  
  
Roach bit his lip to stop from crying out in pain. What did that speaker think he was trying to steal, some bushes! The rose thorn pierced a muscle, and he yipped out loud like a wounded puppy.  
  
The speaker, a woman, climbed out of the roof-door and headed towards Roach, snapping, "Get, whoever you are, move it!"  
  
Roach winced in pain, forgetting his mission. The woman saw him, and raised the stick that she had been holded, and whipped it down.  
  
A bush surged up in front of Roach. The thief's eyes widened. The bush had rose up? What was it? Magic? Well, the woman didn't look like she had magic... but certainly Roach didn't!  
  
Roach jerked his hand, and finally loosed the barb from his hand. He looked down, and decided the jump wasn't long. He leapt, feet first, forgetting the stupid statue.  
  
The woman yelled, "What was that, you little thief? Setting my plants against me! You-you- you mage!"  
  
Roach almost laughed, but landing on the ground had jarred the nerves in his hand and sent waves of pain through him. He ran towards home, grasping the unscarred part of his injured hand.  
  
"What is this? Fail an order by ME?" the Thief Lord raged. "This is disobedience, my thief!"  
  
Roach quailed under the anger of the man. His hand throbbed, as if someone had slammed a hammer on it.  
  
"And this will NOT get you ANY rewards, thief!" The man turned from the cringing thief. "Go."  
  
Roach slipped away, the hand paining. A moon(That's a day, right? I mean, the moon comes out and all, but some people think it's a month. Well not in my fanfiction! :P) had passed, and the hand hurt as much as the day it was scarred. He growled at the rose bush, but then softened. Maybe he did have magic. Maybe his did-  
  
No! Roach shook his head, and continued down the alley towards his den.  
  
Swift and the gang ha managed to steal a whole roast chicken, but to a price. Slug had be wounded by a butcher's knife in the leg, and couldn't walk. He kicked out with his good leg in pain.  
  
"Where is that wonderful lifestyle we were supposed to have, mates? Living offa rich Bag food. Instead, we get hurt just trying to stay alive. Huh! Some wonderful life!"  
  
Roach entered, a strip of his shirt wrapped around his hand. Swift glared at the thief, asking, "Well?"  
  
Roach ducked his head to prevent smacking himself on the ceiling, and muttered, "We don't get no reward."  
  
Swift lashed out, catching the already wounded boy with a blow on the left arm, oppisite of the one that was wounded (I think).  
  
"You! You lost us the respect of the Thief Lord, and we have only a day to meet his demands to theft from the mayor!"  
  
Roach went to his corner, sore, hurt and tired. It had a been a long day, and dusk was coming. Swift rounded up the gang from areas around the den to inside it. He ordered Roach to stay. "You might lose us another robbery!"  
  
The young boy felt hurt. He patted his patch of moss to calm himself, and gnawed on the leftover chicken. Nothing was getting better for him. Petting the moss, he realized with a jolt that it was dry.  
  
He stepped out cautiously, looking around, then slipped behind the alley where a dripped water line supplied the gang with the small amount of water they have. He cupped his hands and ignored the shoot of pain that raked through them. He ran back to his den, pouring the small amount of water he had on his moss, and rushing back, doing it again. It took five trips until he felt he was satisfied with the quantity of water he had dumped on his precious moss.  
  
A day later, the same thief that loved plants had ended up at the Thief Lord's house again. He shifted in his area of the room.The Thief Lord turned, and muttered with obvious distaste, "I have a coin or two for you to take to a healer. If you spend it on drugs, food, drink, clothing, you cannot have any more. I am only doing this because all the other oafs that serve me do not thieve as well as you. Here." He beckoned Roach closer, and dropped two copper coins in his hand.  
  
Roach happily bowed and left, his hand throbbing with the weight of the coins that had been dropped into the scored flesh. He quickly ran to the healer, a cheap one that sold her medicines and healing skills to almost anyone.  
  
Half an hour later, a Roach walked out of the healer's shop, his hand deeply wounded but cleared of infection and dried blood.  
  
A/N Sorry about the short chappie, I believe it is shorted than most. Read, Review, and Enjoy! (Or is it Read, Enjoy, and Review? Oh well...) 


	5. Tattoos and scarves

  
  
A/N We have five more days of school. It is Sunday, 2:08, and boy am I tired. I watched Shrek 2 last night and stayed up until 12:30. I'm whacked out. Just saying.  
  
Also, one of my reviewers asked where is the gang symbol and such. I mentioned that in the second chapter. Quote: The gang lifted their right arms, flashed the blue band, and in unison- "Right!" End quote. See? Just look for these things.   
  
This is the last chapter! I might write about the other mage's lives in Circle of Magic. Who knows, let me think. -  
  
Disclaimer: Read last chapter. Again if you need to.  
  
Roach purlioned a long strip of green cloth from a clothing shop, his hand paining slightly but not as bad as before. He slipped behind the back of the store, where the trash and frayed, shabby and worn out clothes were thrown. Grinning, he tied it to his waist for now.  
  
"Hey, Roach! Over here!" Swift hissed. He had snatched a roll of bright blue linen and was motioning for him to come. Roach sneaked over to where he was and whispered, "Where's everybody else?"  
  
Swift loosed one of his knives and cut a narrow piece off of the cerulean cloth and gave it to Roach. "Market. But the Thief Lord said 'e want's you to be at the new Bag's place. I came here to tell you."  
  
Roach nodded in thanks, and tied the new material over his old azure rag. Swift quickly stashed the linen in the belt of his breeches, as did Roach with his emerald fabric. The threads intertwined with the others, like ivy. That's why Roach had stolen it; it reminded him of green things. He deposited it in his den, covering the moss that he protected.  
  
The gang leader ran down the alley, and disappeared around the corner. Roach followed.  
  
They arrived a few minutes later at a large building, most likely the mayor's quarters. Swift scaled the wall, and dropped into an open window. Roach choose to go behind the back, where it was less conspicious.  
  
In the back, there was a woman, probably the head cook, tossing out scraps of meat mixed with spices from leftovers. Roach waited until the female shut the door, then he crept over to where she had dumped them, and scooped them off the concrete. The spices tasted of an unknown spice and much ginger. The meat was chicken, though unlike any other he had sampled. After eating all the fragments of meat, he checked the musty window, and saw no one in the kitchen. Dinner must have ended early.  
  
He slipped into the kitchen, knives at ready in his hands. Ducking behind the tables, he quickly looked at the utensils in the drawers that were open. Silver, finished off with gold and copper. He scooped the lot in his breeches pockets.  
  
After stealing the utensils, he moved stealthily up the stairs, careful not to step on a warped board that might creak or a shifted rung that might collapse.  
  
At last, he arrived at the mayor's personal quarters. A massive bed, with a huge comforter, was in the middle of the room. A large wardrobe was in the corner, flanked by small chests. Roach swiftly decided to open these first.  
  
Roach twiddled his small, sharp wire with expert skill. Sticking it in the lock, he spun and jerked the thin cable with ease. The chest glowed, obviously magic, then dimmed. Roach whispered as he opened the trunk, "A thief's life! What better?"  
  
A clunking noise sounded from outside. The thief heard voices.  
  
"How was the roast duck, mayor? Did we add enough ginger and the right amount of oregano?" The voice was male.  
  
"Perfect. Tell the cook I send her my compliments for such a wonderful meal." The other voice, the mayor, gave a hearty chuckle. "It was the best of Hajra  
  
Roach froze. They were coming closer! With a fluid movement, he snaked under the prodigious bed.  
  
The two men came into the room. The mayor, Roach guessed, sat on the bed with a clunk. Roach squished himself closer to the ground to avoid being crushed.  
  
"Ah, yes, I will, sir." The other man chortled to himself. "Well, I must admit, Jahra's cooking in unlike any other I have eaten. Better than the king's. Under the king's rule, it reminds me, Hajra was built well, despite it's population of thieves."  
  
The mayor replied, "Yes, that reminds me. You remember that boy, the thief, earlier at Daydreamer's Court?"  
  
"Him? Yes, I do remember slightly." The man sounded thoughtful at this.  
  
"How many more are in the Sotat region? Children that steal and live off of scraps?"  
  
"Quite a few. One could never keep track of them."  
  
"Hm. Highten security, hire more guards to protect the shops from theft. The profit in the area is low, and because of those... gangs." The mayor spat out the word like a curse.  
  
"Yes, mayor. Shall we visit the Water Temple next? They are a foreign temple that heals people when hurt. It is an interesting place."  
  
The mayor slid off the bed, and Roach's breath caught in his throat when the mayor stopped suddenly and asked, "Why is that chest open? I must of opened it and forgot to close the chest." He kicked it shut with a leather shoe.  
  
Roach breathed a sigh of relief. After the pair left, he crawled out from under the bed and got to work.  
  
Roach's breeches jangled with money, jewels and more. It had taken him a few hours to search the house fully for goods. He traversed to the Thief Lord's house, and knocked on the door with a grubby hand. The Thief Lord answered. "Come in."  
  
Roach opened the door, and dumped all of the money, gems, and things he had collected from the mayor's lodging. The Thief Lord sat in his armchair, and shifted through the pile of valuables.  
  
"Hm, gold, silverware, nice gems. Is this all, my little thief?"  
  
Roach responded quickly. "It was what I could get in the short amount of time I had, 'Lord."  
  
The man in the chair chuckled to himself, and replied, "This is all good for now, little thief." He gestured for Roach to hold out his hand, and when he did, deposited coins of silver in it. "Take that, and buy whatever with it." He turned, and Roach bowed and left, inwardly grinning with glee.  
  
Roach and his gang had celebrated with a feast of their own that Dancer, who the gang had decided should buy the meal, had bought with Roach's money. Roach had been reluctant to give the money to his gangmate, but he did after some convincing and a threat by Slug, Roach's least liked gangmate.  
  
The food had been cheese, fruit and pork. Roach indulged, for wasn't it he who had gotten the money?  
  
Swift, after the meal, said, "It's dusk!"  
  
The gang left, but Roach stayed behind for a moment to give his moss water. A small leak in the ceiling had provided so far, because the Lightnings lived under a sewer system, but Roach always made sure it got extra water in case.  
  
Slug was put on guard duty, and Roach sneaked around another clothing shop like the one in the morning. He was about to slip a scarf into his breeches pocket when a muscled arm reached around his neck, like the rest of his gang. Roach dropped the scarf and looked up, a guard's austere face glaring back at him. The guard jerked up Roach's hands, and sure enough, the double tattoo X's were there.  
  
"That's one less thief."  
  
A/N There! The end of the fic! Finally! I never thought this would end... well, actually, I did, but you know what I mean.  
  
I have an idea for another fic. It's what happened in Tris's life, or a few days in it at least, like at cousin Uraelle's place and stuff. Let me think about it -Shadowsong CometShard StarGlaive  
  
P.S You know, I typed this on Sunday, and are posting it on Tuesday. Go figure. 


End file.
